


Comfort and Aftermath

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Magnus and Alec talk after Jace is taken away. Following episode three Parabatai Lost.





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Episode three was amazing; I've always wanted to see more of Alec and Jace's bond. Also so pissed at the way Raj and Victor treated Magnus. I wanted to start writing right after the episode ending but I’d had a headache most of the evening so I couldn’t.

****

Alec watched as Jace, his parabatai was led away by guards.

 

"No!" Jace had freed himself from Valentine and Alec finally had him back, he couldn't lose him!

 

Magnus rushed to him, "Alec, you need to rest."

 

Alec tried to resist but he was so sweaty, so exhausted, and he laid back into the pillows.

 

Izzy sat next to him, "We'll find a way to save Jace, I promise, Magnus is right you need to rest."

 

She gave Magnus a stern but affectionate look, "You need rest also."

 

Magnus gave a mini salute, "Yes ma'am."

 

It felt good to share a brief laugh after all the turmoil they'd been through and after embracing Magnus and Alec, Izzy and Clary left for the City of Bones.

 

Alec looked at Magnus, "Lay next to me?"

 

"You never need to ask," Magnus sat next to him and touched his forehead to Alec's.

 

Tears slowly came, "I lost you, I tried to save you," Magnus whispered.

 

"I know you did everything you could," Alec told him gently.

 

"I've always been jealous that Jace had a bond with you that I'll never have, but it saved you."

 

Magnus kissed Alec on the forehead, "I always thought he was a self-absorbed prick but he's proved so much that he loves and cares for you."

 

Alec swallowed, "I've loved him in so many ways, but I've come to accept we can never be romantic, even if there weren't laws forbidding parabatais to be together."

 

"Even though I've lived a long time I have to admit I have no idea why that law was even created."

 

Alec looked at Magnus, "After we find a way to save Jace will you go on that date with me?"

 

Magnus nodded, "There's nothing I want more."

 

"Did you kiss me? I have this feeling like you did, but yet I feel like I might have imagined it."

 

"I kissed you Alexander, I had used up all my magic and I was feeling desperate. I somehow hoped it would work."

 

Alec felt like crying, someone felt so strongly for him as a romantic partner. How had it happened? How had he been so fortunate to get this chance?

 

"May I kiss you, Alexander?"

 

Alec nodded, "I'd love that."

 

Magnus closed the remaining distance between them; the kiss was soft and gentle.

 

Far softer than the first one they had shared at Alec’s wedding, but still just as amazing.

 

And hopefully there would be many more between them.

****

AN2: Feels like it didn’t turn out the way I wanted but I think it’s still pretty good. Really loving the new addition of Maia to the show, hoping for more scenes with her and Jace, anyone else ship them before she found out he’d help kidnap Gretel? Hoping they get more scenes between them.


End file.
